The invention relates to a device for energy management in an electric vehicle and to a method for energy management in an electric vehicle.
In a vehicle-type-dependent control of a motor vehicle, in particular the dynamic driving characteristic of the vehicle can be adapted to an economical or a sporty driving style of the driver. Information about the specific driver-type is required to enable the control system to set the appropriate operating parameters.
DE 10 2004 023 512 A1 discloses a generic electric vehicle with a device for energy management. The vehicle has at least one electric machine for driving the vehicle wheels. The electric machine is supplied with electrical energy from an energy storage device, wherein the state of charge of the energy storage device varies during charging and discharging. Moreover, the vehicle control includes driver-type recognition capable of detecting a sporty driver or an economical driver.
The driver-type recognition can be derived from the operation of the accelerator pedal during driving. For this purpose, the angular positions as well as the rate of change upon actuation of the accelerator pedal can be detected. Alternatively or in addition, information about the driver-type may also be derived from the operation of a manual transmission. Measurements of these parameters require extensive sensor-related technical measures which are also associated with a substantial component expenditure.